FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an atomic frequency standard laser pulse oscillator which can generate an ultra-short optical pulse train with a precise repetition frequency which is stabilized at a higher level than that of a time standard obtained by a conventional atomic oscillator.